


Challenging Love

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenging Love

When I fling Kai’s axe aside it is very quiet

Just the water dripping off our mud-splattered bodies

A white butterfly darting

My heart drumming like a racing stallion’s hooves

Slowly I turn

Retrieve the discarded weapon

Hand it silently to my big brother

It means – I love you

It means – You’re mine

It means – I trust you with my life

We climb back up the slope to our relieved father

Near the top I stumble

His steadying hand on me is warm fire

It says – I love you

It says – You’re mine

It says – I’ll never let you fall


End file.
